The present invention relates to a vice, and more particularly to an air operated vice.
A two-piston double acting type vice is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,010 (filed Dec. 8, 1976, Ser. No. 748,808, "VICE FOR A MACHINE TOOL BED"). The vice comprises two cylindrical chambers, two pistons, two piston rods and two independent fluids, either air-oil or oil-oil. A front piston rod is directly engaged with the jaw support wall of the carriage by means of a stop flange. The disadvantage of this vice is the requirement of two completely separate systems, either one hydraulic and one pneumatic system (air-oil) or two hydraulic systems (oil-oil). The air-oil system is complex and the oil-oil system is expensive.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional vice.